


Boot camp Boyfriends

by SxDxB



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, Jude Adams Foster / Connor Stevens - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys "School", Boys Kissing, Hidden realationships, Jonnor AU, M/M, Troubled Teens, some fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Stevens is only a product of his environment it's not his fault that Adam Stevens was shitty dad. It wasn't his fault his mother and father constantly fought and there for it's not his fault he lashed out...<br/>Jude Adams Foster had it rough through a ton of foster homes and when he finally got to be with his forever family one of his moms stef thought maybe it'd be a good idea he go to a boot camp for a little while due to his lashing out it wasn't their fault and it wasn't always Judes fault but he had agreed... </p><p>What Happens when  one Connor Stevens and a Jude Adams Foster meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boot camp Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> ***** I have never been to a boot camp and i dont know too much about military or how the boot camps ect work so if some info is wrong forgive me!!! *****
> 
> Also if you like this and like this idea i have a prompt for you.  
> " AU Jonnor meets at boot camp or boys school" A variation of that if you'd like i'd love to see what you come up with :]

_**It's been just about nine months now since Connor Stevens father decided that he needed to teach his little shit of a son a lesson; what better way to do that then to send him off to a Boot camp for troubled teens it was a military styled camp and it had Adams approval.  Adam Stevens was a real piece of work he didn't see it as his fault for the way his kid acted he didn't even consider that for a minute maybe it was terrible parenting on his part. Connor was dropped off bag in hand full of clothes and few other things he cherished, his father left without even a goodbye.** _

     Currently Connor was working the training course he had been defiant the first three months until they started to really push down on him. The "Commanding  Officer" as he called himself since he was retired military- he wasn't old he just had suffered an injury and he decided he wanted to help kids who he was once like.  - he had taken a liking to Connor Stevens he saw a lot of himself in the 16 year old boy.  Connor had just recently turned 16 and he hadn't received a single damn thing from his family he wasn't surprised but of course it hurt him.  

That night even though it was pouring rain he was out working the training course trying to beat his times even in the rain he found that it was great outlet for the pain and disappoint continually cause by his parents.  The commanding officer also known as Riley Evans  felt for the kid he knew exactly what that was like. Riley  went to find Connor he had a gift for him he had come a long way since being put here.

Upon not finding Connor in his room he checked the dining hall and the wreck room and then he saw him outside working the course. Riley made his way outside." Stevens! What the hell are you doin out here?"  Connor stopped what he was doing and looked toward his commanding officer." I'm trying to beat my times sir." he running a hand through his messy wet hair. " In the pouring rain boy?"  Connor nodded." Sir yes sir." he replied keeping his eyes on the other.  " Why don't you come inside  i have something for you... and we wouldn't want you gettin sick now would we ? You're one of the best we got."  Connor paused and bit his lower lip." Sir yes sir." he replied following Riley back inside.  

Connor took a quick shower and dried himself up pulling on a white t-shirt and a pair of sweats he towel dried his hair as he walked over to his bed looking toward Riley. " I understand it's your birthday is that right?" Connor nodded." Yessir!" he replied putting the towel on the end of his bed and sitting down as he pulled on some socks. " I know it's been tough on you here.." Riley started as he sat beside Connor." I know that things haven't been easy on you even before you got here.. I see a lot of myself in you Connor..being from a  broken home you don't know better.. it's why i joined the military right outta high school myself.. it gave me rules and put my head right on my shoulders.. "He nodded as Connor glanced toward him silently. " You've made great strides here in the nine months you've been here." commented with a smile." I'm proud of you Connor." he put an arm around him giving him a half hug before standing up and pulling a little box from his pocket. " Here you earned this" he handed the box to Connor and started toward the door. " Oh and when you're ready come to the wreck hall.. we've got a newbie.. i want you to be his mentor if that's okay with you?" Riley questioned. Connor looked at the box and then toward Riley he gave a small nod." yessir."   he replied.  

    Connor  opened the box when he was left alone. Connor couldn't believe that his own damn family wouldn't send him a goddamn thing but this guy who he's known for only nine months  has been more of a father then his own ever was.  Inside the box was a set of dogtags he couldn't help but smile as he took them out and examined them.  Connors name was on there with  a few other things, they seemed like the real deal. On the second tag however was one word " _**Survivor**_ "  Connor ran his thumb over it and nodded before slipping the tags over his head and glancing down to wear they hung he smiled and slipped on his shoes.  

Connor couldn't help but wonder what this kid was like, was he really bad or maybe he wouldn't be so bad maybe it'd be easy ... Since being here Connor  had quickly realized you don't judge kids here  it's just not something you do; some like himself had a shitty home life, others  parents stuck em there they didn't wanna deal with them and others well you didn't really always know and sometimes that was okay. Connor had made a few friends here they were a tight knit little group  very much like a unit would be in the  army or navy even though they were only it boot camp. 


End file.
